Many articles in the chemical literature discuss the use of photolabile groups to block (specifically to protect) a particular functional group, such as the carboxylic acid group, e.g., during synthesis involving polyfunctional molecules. In a review entitled Photosensitive Protecting Groups, Amit et al, Israel J. of Chem. 12 (1-2), 103-113 (1974) discuss the chemistry of photolabile protecting groups for carboxylic acids and give a large list of supporting references. None of these references, however, teach the blocking of surfactants by photolabile groups.
Coating compositions suitable for providing substrates such as polished sheet material, machinery, molded articles and the like with a protective film or coating that can be cleanly and inexpensively removed have been investigated for many years. Much of this investigation has been directed to adhesives for uses on tapes or papers that can be applied to the substrate and peeled off cleanly when desired. These tapes and papers generally tend to age with time so that, when removed, adhesive residues likely will remain on the surface of the substrate. Such tapes and papers are many times also unsatisfactory for use on substrates other than flat surfaces. Protective compositions which can be applied by brush, spraying or the like and removed when desired by a solvent, preferably water, have also been described. The use of such compositions for protection of substrates is less desirable because of untidy, often hazardous and corrosive conditions arising from the use of solvents to remove the coating.